1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an integrated transmission circuit and method, and more particularly, to an integrated transmission circuit and method for integrating a plurality of application circuits into a chip.
2. Related Art
A Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express) is a mature high-speed transmission interface, and has the advantages of low power consumption, high transmission performance, and low pin count.
Currently, most commercially available computer systems (for example, notebook computers or desktop computers), support the PCI Express interfaces. A variety of application circuits such as a 10/100 Mbit Ethernet chip and a Gigabit Ethernet chips may be connected to a chipset of a computer system via PCI Express interfaces. However, in the current state of the art, each application circuit is designed with an exclusive PCI Express interface for connection to the chipset, and the chipset accordingly needs to be designed with a plurality of PCI Express interfaces in consideration of the number of application circuits in a product for coupling the chipset to different application circuits. As a result, the design cost of the chipset is increased. Moreover, if the number of PCI Express ports increases, the size of a computer motherboard must be increased, which is in opposition to the industry aim of lightness and thinness.